Dia Difícil
by Harumi Nakatsu
Summary: Gokudera tem a terrível tarefa de cuidar de I-Pin e Lambo, junto de Haru... o que isso dará?


Gokudera POV's:

"_And maybe some things are that simple_ - _E talvez algumas coisas sejam simples assim"_

-**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh por que eu tenho de cuidar dessas crianças?****-** gritei no celular.

-Porque o Tsuna-san mandou! Então venha me ajudar!- e ela desligou na minha cara...

-**Ahhhhh merda! Eu quero ir com o Décimo! Hmpf... mas se o décimo confiou em mim para isso... eu farei!**

_ "When we are older you'll understand - Quando nós formos mais velhos você entenderá_"

E quando dei por mim, as pessoas a minha volta me olhavam espantadas, pareciam estar assustadas. O que foi que eu fiz de errado? Não se pode nem falar no celular mais? Sai andando bufando, indo em direção a casa do Jyuudaime, mas só de pensar em... Cuidar de 2 bebês e uma "estranha"... vai ser um saco...

Minha animação ia embora, mas se Jyuudaime pediu, torno a retornar, farei com muito orgulho e dedicação! Cheguei na maravilhosa casa dele, fiquei de frente para a porta e dei um longo suspirro, entretando, antes de bater na porta, esta foi terrivelmente arremeçada em minha direção, me fazendo cair no chão, e ouvir a voz chata daquela vaca estúpida...

_ "You're giving me too many things lately - Você está me dando muitas coisas ultimamente"_

-Hehey! Você não me pega I-pin!

-Lambo! Você destruiu a porta! É errado!

-Nhé, nhé!- e saiu correndo pela grama.

Quando tentei me levantar, I-pin pula em cima da "ex-porta" me jogando no chão.

-Lambo pare! É errado correr pela grama de manhã!

-I-pin chata!

"Mas que merda que essas crianças estão fazendo em cima de mim? AHHHHH!"

E joguei a porta para cima sem me preocupar com quem estava sobre ela, Lambo e I-pin voaram para dentro da casa. Levantei-me com raiva, chutei a porta e peguei a vaca pelo cabelo.

_ "Nothing's like before - Nada é como antes"_

-**AHHHHHHHHH BAKADERA TA ESTRESSADO!**

** -****VACA ESTÚPIDA****!- e** dei um belo cascudo nele, fazendo-o cair.

-Desculpa Gokudera-nii-san!- I-pin estava com cara de choro.

-**AHHH! AH PORTA! AAAHHHHHHH GOKUDERA? ****AHHHH LAMBO-CHAN? AHHHH I-PIN-CHAN CHORANDO? ****GOKUDERA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? -gritou Haru.**

-**Eu não fiz nada! Eles que me atacaram!**

-Haru! Bakadera mal nos machucou!- Lambo fez cara de coitado e começou a chorar falsamente.

"Ah como odeio essa vaca estúpida! E essa menina burra!"

-Hahi! Não chore Lambo-chan! I-pin-chan! **Gokudera seu idiota! Como fala assim com os pequenos? E ainda bate neles?****SEU IMBECIL!**

-**EU NÃO FIZ NADA SUA ANTA! FORAM ESSAS CRIANÇAS IDIOTAS QUE QUASE ME MATARAM!**

** -****AHHHHH BAKADERA ME DEU CASCUDOS!**

** -**Hahi! Tadinho do Lambo-chan!**GOKUDERA ESTÁ SEM ALMOÇO! **

** -****O QUE? Além de ter de te ajudar vou ficar sem comida?**

-É por ter sido mal com o Lambo-chan e até com a I-pin-chan!

-Hmpf! Garota burra...

-O que disse?

-Nada que te importe! Então cuide dessas pestes sozinha! Eu vou ficar no quarto!

-Mas!

-Se vire!

_ "Don't get me wrong I love you - Não me entenda errado, eu te amo"_

E sai andando em direção ao quarto de décimo, ignorando os gritos bravos de Haru, a choradeira forçada do Lambo-baka e as desculpas de I-pin. Bati a porta com tudo, apenas para descontar a raiva, mas depois me ajoelhei e pedi perdão ao Jyuudaime por destruir sua porta e quase destruir outra... me deitei na cama macia, e tirei os fones de ouvido, fiquei ouvindo algumas músicas no máximo, e fechei os olhos na tentativa de dormir.

_ "Wish I could prove I love you - Queria poder provar que eu te amo"_

O dia de ontem tinha sido horrível, tive de aturar o Yamamoto o dia todo, achei que fosse morrer se ficasse lá mais um minuto... por sorte minha irmã apareceu e eu desmaiei, quando acordei já era de manhã e o celular tocava, com o toque do décimo. E aqui estou, nesse inferno, tendo de aguentar essas pestes. Uma vaca mutante, uma chinesinha cega e uma garota extremamente BURRA e chata, ela ganha do Yamamoto...

___"Hold me - Abrace-me"_

-Gokudera-kun! Ajude-me a cuidar das crianças!

-Nem ferrando, se vira! Garota burra.

-Hahi! Tudo bem então! Mas essa é a sua ultima chance para sair e comer algo!

-Se a comida foi feita por você, prefiro passar fome!

-Hahi! GOKUDERA SEU BAKA!

_ "The daily things that keep us all busy - As coisas do cotidiano que mantém todos ocupados"_

E ouvi passos rápidos, ela provavelmente ficou brava e saiu correndo...

"Crianças são idiotas, burras e chatas."

Foi o que eu pensei, e logo minha barriga roncou. Ainda nem tinha bebido água... iria morrer de fome hoje...

_ "Are confusing me - Estão me confundindo"_


End file.
